


Dress Uniforms

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Birthday Month Drabbles 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dress Uniforms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Rex is ordered to go to a senate party, and he hates his dress uniform - and kind of Cody and Ponds, too.





	Dress Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> Prompt from Norcumi: Rex in a dress uniform and hating it, and missing his armor.
> 
> ... This happened, instead, lmao

Rex _hated_ the dress uniforms. Not because it was ugly – several looks from various vode and a handful of civilians told him it was clearly a good look for him – but simply because he was _uncomfortable_. It wasn't something he preferred. He hated that he had to go to the senate party with several other commanders and even a handful of captains. It was an attempt at making the people of the senate see clones as _equals_ , and not merely cannon fodder.

Rex was absolutely miserable.

And, sure, he knew for a fact that Wolffe was ready to rip someone's head off if they so much as _brought up_ the dress uniform General Plo had wrangled him into, but that didn't negate his own discomfort.

“This is terrible and I miss my armor.” Rex said, the moment Ponds walked up to him.

“Oh, absolutely.” Ponds agreed, “But we promised the generals we'd _try_ , since the senate had agreed to try.”

“I promised nothing, I was _ordered_ to do this.” Rex said, scowling.

“General Skywalker ordered you into this? This was supposed to be _voluntary_.” Cody said, now on his other side.

“Pretty sure he just wants to impress Senator Amidala that his captain is so willing to follow her whims.” Rex snorted, “He just wants in her pants.”

“Well, with that bump going on, I'm pretty sure he's already been there.” Ponds snorted, and Rex and Cody looked at Ponds, eyes wide.

“What?” Rex whispered.

“Oh come on, you haven't noticed her bump?” Ponds asked, and the other two gave inconspicuous glances at the young senator.

“Oh my gods.” Cody breathed, “General Kenobi was _right_ , they _are_ -”

“Who the hell would find that ugly ass jedi attractive?” Rex whispered, and Ponds and Cody looked at Rex, eyes wide, before the two burst into laughter.

“Is... everything alright?” A young senator – Senator Chuchi, if Rex's memory served right – asked them, and Rex gave a small pout.

“They're making fun of me because I hate the dress uniform.” He lied, and she giggled.

“You would rather be in the field in your armor, I take it?”

“Oh, any day.” Rex nodded, smiling. “I can't trust my men to not blow something up even when I'm there with them, me being away is just chaos waiting to happen.” Senator Chuchi giggled again.

“I won't tell anyone, if you sneak away.” She said.

“That, is an offer if there ever was one.” Cody said, “Run, old boy, while you have the chance.”

“Vod's honor.” Ponds chuckled.

He could hear all three of them laughing, even as he bolted from the party.

The jerks.

 


End file.
